Naughty Master
by i am mi-chan
Summary: This is a much needed Kita x Nishinosora story. In basic Kita lives in Nishinosora's manor, the only question is will he return the same feelings Nishinosora has for him. Many other Yaoi pairing in here. Look the two characters up, none of them are OC. Both already exist trust me.HAITUS


**Hello everyone, today I have another Yaoi story. I've noticed that there are barely any Nishinosora x Kita fanfic stories, and they are really cute together. They just get no praise, so I will give them praise. Hope you like it, I was doing homework when this idea when this idea came to mind. Hope you like it. I got this story is Kinda like Black Butler, with Alois Trancy's past and all. With the pervy old guy. But it it is less dirty okay, geez I shouldn't be writing this in the first place. My brain can't function properly.**

* * *

><p>This was a normal week for the Nishinosora manor. Once a week they brought in a bunch of orphans, or children on the street to the manor, looking for a child suitable to be the masters doll. Nishinosora Yoichi was the master of the manner at only 14, several years ago his parents died in a horrid accident. He was constantly bored, and always lonely, so he asked his butler, Bartholomew, to get poor children to see if one of them was suitable to be his lover. Or as he called it doll. The other children were welcome to stay and live at the manor. All they had to do was do a little bit of work around the place. It had been only four months since this started, and he still hadn't found a suitable doll.<p>

"Master we have this week's batch," Bartholomew said as he woke up Nishinosora.

"Okay, I'm up. I wonder if I will find anyone of interest today," the young boy sighed. He was beginning to doubt his plan.

* * *

><p>While Nishinosora got ready his maids and butlers prepared the children. Each child got bathed and clothed, and fed. Once ready they were all corralled into a small room with a stage. A man walked up.<p>

"Hello children today is a special day. Today you have been brought to see if any of you are suitable to become the our masters lover, or as he calls it doll. From the looks on your faces you don't really know what that _really_ means. Well as the master's doll, you will have a high position. You will get extra attention from our master. He will love you with all his might. He will care, and tend, and provide you with anything you need or want." Many whispers were heard from the girls in the room. "Though you boys may wonder why you are here, well… there is a slight possibility that our master could be gay. So you may also be the lucky one." Some whispers were coming from some of the boys too. But most boys made a disgusted face. All except one boy. He was still wondering how he got into this situation. "But there are also some downsides to being master's doll." All the children turned to the man. " He is extra strict with his doll. If you defy him he will punish you. Your main job as a doll is to entertain him, and keep him happy. That means he will expect much from you. You will have to listen to him, cope with his depressional state. As a doll you give him everything. That also means you give him your body. If he asks you to sleep with him, you have no choices." The whole room was silent, all of them with shocked except one. The boy who still wondered why he was there. The door at the back of the stage opened, and a boy with blonde hair and tinted glasses hiding his eyes walked out. "Master they are ready to be picked." The man stepped aside as Nishinosora walked to the head of the stage. The children stiffened under his gaze.

He scanned the crowd. He was about to give up when his eyes landed on a certain boy. The boy had bright orange hair, accompanied with beautiful green eyes. "You there, you will become my doll!" He pointed at the boy who looked up from his thoughts with a confused face.

It took a couple seconds for the orange haired boy to comprehend "Eh me?" Nishinosora only nodded and beckoned him to come up to the stage.

"What's you're name?" Nishinosora asked.

"K-Kita, Kita Ichiban," he said trying not to sound scared.

"Well Kita Ichiban today is your lucky day." He turned to the other kids, who froze. "You can do whatever you want, you can live here or leave. If you choose to stay you only have to do a few chores here and there." He then turned back to Kita "Follow me," he then led Kita back through the doors he came from.

Usually Kita would look around the castle in amazement, but today he was in a different situation. They stopped in front of a room, Kita stared at the huge doors.

"My maids will choose a suitable look for you." Then a maid grabbed Kita and dragged him into the room.

Once in the room Kita started freaking out all over again. _What if he wants me to dress half naked_ was what went on in Kita's mind. A maid removed Kita's scarf and clothes. She led him to a walk in closet as big as a small house. Mostly dresses, then it hit him, they were gonna stick him into a dress. She returned with her fellow maids, each had a dress in their hand. After many torturing hours they finally found a suitable dress. A thigh length red dress with a black sash around the waste. He looked in the mirror with a blank face. "Is this necessary?"

"Un, you look great, now for your hair," another maid commented as she dragged Kita someplace else.. She looked less scary than the first. She had her hair tied in two braids that fell over her shoulder, and had violet eyes. She pulled Kita's hair into a ponytail, then stepped back. "Something is missing."

Then a girl with blue hair and blue eyes ran up to her. "Akane what about this headband." The blue headed girl forcibly put the head banned on.

Then another girl with red hair and green eyes walked up to him and pulled a strand of hair loose in front of his face(looks like his hair in the anime). "Now you look tougher," with a huge grin on her face.

"Ah it looks great. Arigato Aoi, Midori-chan!" The girl said.

"No problem Akane" They said in unison giving her a thumbs up.

The one identified as Aoi handed him a pair of white flats and a black shawl shawl. "Here wear this, you'll look really pretty."

Kita reluctantly put them on. He looked in the huge mirror in front of him. He wondered how he got into this situation. The last thing he'd ever thought he'd do was wear a dress, he looked way too girly. Anime tears rolled down his face. "I can't believe I'm going to die in a dress." He hung his head,trying to hide his red face.

"No worries, you'll have fun. I mean it worked out for the others," Midori said softly patting his back.

He looked at her with an astonished face "Others?"

"Yeah ever since he started doing this his friends decided to try it out. They found it easier to find someone to love easier. Ironic since it was his plan after all." Midori went on about other things, but Kita still wondered how the hell he got here.

"Anyways, time for you to go officially meet Nishinosora-san." Aoi grabbed Kita's arm and dragged him down the hall. Apparently this wing of the manor was limited to the master and his highest staff members. They stopped in front of a huge bronze door. It was grand, it had a majestic dragon carved in it , and was embedded with many jewels. She slowly opened the door, Nishinosora stood looking out the window. His back towards them. "Nishinosora-san, he is ready." Nishinosora only nodded. Aoi gave Kita a push through the door, and closed it.

"Aye, so I finally get to meet you," Nishinosora said as he turned towards Kita. "I've been waiting so long for my precious doll to came." He gave Kita a small smile. "Oh I should introduce myself, I'm Nishinosora Yoichi." He held out his hand for Kita to shake, but Kita shyly looked away. Kita wasn't the social type, and this kind of socialization was nerve racking for him.

Kita shakily took his hand and shook it. "Uhm, Hi."

"No need to be afraid I won't hurt you," Nishinosora took a step closer and noticed Kita flinch a bit. Then he let out a soft hearted chuckle, Kita looked up surprised. "Aye, it must have been what my butler William said, Ne?. He always loved to exaggerate on things."

"Eh, so it was only to scare us?" Kita asked innocently.

"William likes to exaggerate and tell stories. So maybe, maybe not. Anyways, eto… what should I call you?" Nishinosora tapped his chin. "What do you think?"

"K-Kita is fine, " Kita stuttered.

"That reminds me of the word Kit-Kat or Kitty. From now on I shall call you Kitty-chan" Nishinosora said in a proud form. "You can call me Nishi-kun."

Kita sweat dropped. Now he seriously wondered how he got into this. "Nishi-kun? Are you sure about that name?"

"When were alone, or with my staff or friends we call each other by these names. In public, I shall call you Kita-kun. You will call me Nishinosora-ni."

To Kita it sounded more of a command than a suggestion, and he remembered that William said Nishinosora was strict. "Okay."

"Anywho Kita, for now I want to know more about you." He led Kita to the edge of his bed, and Kita sat at the edge. Nishinosora sat next to the orange haired uke, "So where are you from?"

"Well I'm from the from the place north to here, it's called Gods Eden. I travelled away from there because there was fighting breaking out between the two sides and I didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. So I ended up living on the streets of Inazuma town for a couple months now. Then this happened, and now I'm here." Kita looked at Nishinosora 's fascinated look. To Kita Nishinosora looked like a little kid, Kita couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kita only shook his head trying to suppress his giggles. This made the blonde boy smile. "Oi, Kita what was the fight about?"

"I'm not sure. Only the elders knew. It got worse over time. People started to hurt each other, some even killed other people." Then a single tear ran down Kita's cheek. "They even killed my mother. My father already died years ago, so my mom and older sister were the only ones I had. After my mom died, my sister then got raped. She was traumatized. I tried my best to take care of her, but a week after she was raped she disappeared." Full streams down tears ran down Kita's face. "I-I knew I w-would be ne-next… so I r-ran away. I had a friend with me b-but. He disappeared after w-w-we got ambushed." Kita was in a crying fit.

Nishinosora looked at Kita sympathetically. He pulled the crying boy into a hug, as Kita cried into his shoulders Nishinosora rubbed his back. "Aye, don't cry. I know how it feels to be alone, thats what friends are for." He gave a small chuckle.

"Un… I guess crying won't bring anyone back." Then Kita realized the position they were in. "Hmm… w-well… this is an intimate position," Kita said quietly.

"Gomen," Nishinosora said blushing a bit as he pulled away.

"It's alright." Kita let out a small sigh, and looked out the window. It was already sunset, how long had he been crying. Nishinosora noticed his doll's surprised face and laughed. Kita looked up at Nishinosora, who was now standing, with a confused face. Nishinosora only patted Kita's head softly. Kita could feel his face become red.

"Oi, you look tired, if you want to rest, just lie down," Nishinosora went to his desk to light a lamp. He sat down and started to do some paper work. Kita watched for a few minutes, before his mouth broke into a small smile. He slipped of his flats, and crawled into Nishinosora's bed. He thought one more time about how he got into this mess, and drifted asleep.

When Nishinosora finished his paperwork Kita was already asleep. He crawled into bed next to Kita, staring into his lovers beautiful face. Then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi-chan:I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it.<strong>

**Kita: I don't like it.**

**Nishinosora: I loved it, you're just shy. I know you love me. **

**Kita: I don't love you *blush***

**Nishinosora: Ha you're blushing. Anyways Mi-chan doesn't own us or Inazuma eleven.**

**Kita: Thank god.**

**Mi-chan:What was that!**

**Kita: I mean thank god this story isn't over *sweatdrop*.**

**Nishinosora: I knew you liked this story. See you love me.**

**Kita:*blush***

**Fei: Mi-chan I don't like my part in this story.**

**Kirino: Too many people think I'm a girl,why am I going to wear a dress?**

**Shindou:*Daydreaming of Kirino in a dress* **

**Kirino: Shindou are you okay?**

**Shindou: Kirino you are wearing a dress no matter what!**

**Kirino: Eh!? *blushes***

**Kirino and Shindou: *argue***

**Saru: I don't like mine or Fei's part in this story. I sound like a complete perve.**

**Kita: Who are you?**

**Nishinosora: What are you doing here?**

**Mi-chan: What is going on? Everyone shut up!**

**Everyone:*shares at Mi-chan.**

**Mi-cahn: No buts, deal with you're part.**

**Kirino, Fei, Kita, and Saru: *groan***

**Nishinosora and Shindou: Yay!**

**Everyone + Mi-chan: Please review!**

**Mi-chan: Please review. Should i continue the story. This story also contains other pairings. Like KyouTen, RanTaku ,MasaHika, SaruFei, and other cudorable pairings. So please please please review. Arigato. Mi-chan out.**


End file.
